


Right In Front of Me

by ItsSnixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marauders' Era, Smoking?, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius starts to notice certain things about his best friend he didn't saw before and gets really confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It started in their sixth year.

On a Friday afternoon the four members of the Marauders found each other in the train compartment. Soon they proceeded to sit and talk about their summer, of course they'd exchanged letter through it but that didn't compare to being together face to face. James was raving about this new broomstick model when he suddenly stopped and looked at Sirius, who was unusually quiet.

''You okay, Pads?'' He asked, getting his friend out of his trance. The black haired boy shook his head a little and then nodded. ''Seriously?''

''Always have, always will.'' He answered sarcastically and Remus, who was sitting in front of him, laughed. Padfoot couldn't stop staring at him, he seemed different than last year, he was a little taller, his factions were sharper and he was sporting a scar than went from his nose to his cheek, Sirius frowned and the other boy looked up from the book he was reading. When he did, the sun illuminated his face, and the black haired boy wondered how the hell could've he not notice those green eyes for so many years.

James was still talking about broomsticks and sports with Peter, occasionally glancing at the other two persons in the compartment who were too busy and concentrated in their own thoughts. The rest of the way was quiet, eventually everyone fell asleep, through the years the managed to fall asleep ignoring the loud crackling noise the train made.

When they arrived to the station, they were awoken by the sound of the compartment's door opening, showing Lily Evans leaning on the door frame.

''How was your summer, Lily?'' James asked, quickly straightening up in his seat, she just ignored him.

''Hi, Remus.'' She said in a soft voice, and the boy stood up to give her a hug, then both of them walked together out of the train. The other three boys took their time to stir before getting out of the train.

Once they arrived to the room they were assigned to, they threw their suitcases on their beds and noticed Remus' suitcase was there but he wasn't. The room was like any other one they had over the past five years, but this one was strategically better to sneak out at any time. Peter went into the bathroom and James sat in Sirius's bed as he helped him unpack his thins -which meant throwing a few things out of it and then closing it again- as they talked.

''Since when do Lily and Remus talk and hug each other?'' James asked grabbing a pack of cigarettes.

''I think they study together and probably talk shit about us.'' He said throwing half of the stuff out of his suitcase searching for a lighter. ''What's up with Moony, anyways?''

''What?'' James asked as he lifted a shirt from the floor, uncovering a flowery zippo lighter and handing it to his friend.

''He's different.''

''Different how?'' He asked frowning.

''I don't know, he's different. Hotter.'' He said surprising himself for using that word to describe his friend.

''He looks just like he did last year, maybe a little taller.'' His friend pointed out. ''Lily mentioned last year that almost all of her friends were drooling over Moony, she said that girls like that whole shy boy thing, and him actually being attractive was a big plus. It's a shame he'd never look twice at any of them.''

''I was going to say you have an excellent memory for remembering something she said last year but then I remembered the number of occasions Evans talked to you can be counted with the fingers of your hands.'' Sirius finished with a mischievous smile.

''Fuck you.'' The other boy said throwing a pillow at him. ''Have you told Remus about you summer's shenanigans and realizations?'' He asked using a mocking tone. The black haired boy threw the pillow back at him.

''Not yet.'' He answered. ''But I will, soon.'' He answered as he picked up everything he previously threw on the floor and tried to force ir back into the suitcase.

A few minutes later Remus entered the room and sat on the bed nearest to the window, the one next to the bed Sirius and James were on.

''Finally.'' The boy with glasses said. ''We were starting to think you found new roommates and forgot about us.''

''Never.'' Remus said laughing. ''Lily wanted to talk.'' He explained.

''I hope you know I'm going to use yor new friendship with Lily to my advantage.'' James said. ''I think this year I'm going to need help with Charms.''

''You're great in Charms.'' Remus pointed out.

''Yes, but she doesn't know that.'' He said as if it were obvious. ''Besides I don't want to make a total fool of myself, I wouldn't ask her to help me with a subject I have absolutely no clue about.'' He explained. ''Anyways, lads, are we getting drunk tonight? I saw an interesting bottle in Wormtail's suitcase.''

''M' tired, Prongs.'' Sirius said letting himself fall onto the mattress. ''And sneaking out is a lot of work.'' James threw a pillow at his face again and stood up, Remus stood up to and sat next to his friend's body on the bed.

''Poor Pads is tired?'' He asked mocking him as he looked down at his face.

''That doesn't look good.'' He pointed at the scar on his face.

''I know, kiss it better?'' Remus said jokingly but still leaned forward with a smile. Sirius quickly leaned too and licked his cheek before he could open his eyes. The taller boy just laughed and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. When the grey eyed boy realize he was staring for too long he did the first thing he could think of, he quickly wrapped his arms around his friend and forced him to lay down with him, gently squeezing him. Thankfully that wouldn't be too weird considering they used to do it all the time, Sirius mentally cursed himself for suddenly being so conscious around him. 

''We'll take care of you while you're here.'' The shorter boy said reassuringly. 

''I know.'' The green eyed boy answered, relaxing into the embrace. 

''Hey lovebirds, I love you both but I think I'll head to the Common Room and wait until Lily passes by.'' James said to them while he was approaching to the door. ''That sounded less creepy in my head.'' He mentally cursed himself. ''Anyways, tomorrow we'll sneak out to go by the lake and we'll drink whatever it is that Peter's got in his suitcase and I won't take a 'no' for answer'' He was about to leave the room when a voice stopped him.

''Wait, Prongs!'' Remus talked, untangling himself from Sirius' arms. ''Tomorrow I can't-'' 

''We'll go, you see if you have any time on your tight schedule to spend a few minutes with us.'' James said finally shutting the door. In that moment Peter came out of the bathroom looking a little lost. 

''I don't know what just happened but I'm absolutely okay with tomorrow's plan, I've been saving that firewhiskey to share it with you guys.'' The boy smiled as he walked to the door and went through it. 

''Prong's just mad because of our little tradition.'' Sirius said to Remus while still holding him. ''Drinking by the lake on the first few night's been something special since the only thing we thought of drinking was pumpkin juice. What do you have to do, anyways?'' 

''Nothing. I j-just promised to Lily I would meet her and help her with something.'' He answered looking away. 

''Okay, I'm not mad and Prongs won't be mad for long either.'' He said kissing his cheek. ''Now, I really like cuddling with you but I think going to the Common Room and watching James make a fool out of himself in front of Evans will be slightly more pleasing.'' Sirius said while he sat up on the bed, his friend just nodded and followed him when he stood up and walked through the door.


	2. Chapter Two

On the following Saturday night, after the dinner in the Great Hall ended, everyone returned to their own dormitories. The three quarters of the Marauders were lying on the floor of their room, planning their escape.

''It's not so different from what we used to do last year to sneak out.'' Peter pointed out, in that moment Remus opened the bathroom door, coming out of it, his hair was perfect and the cologne he was wearing could be smelled from yards away. The green eyed boy frowned when he saw his friends were sitting around a bunch of stuff -lighters, cigarettes, cards and quills- strategically placed on the floor to form a map of the dormitory and the halls near it.

''You know we created a map for that, right?'' Remus asked them as he walked across the room, trying not to step on any of them.

''We know,'' Sirius told him, he was lying on his belly with said map on his hand. ''But this is way more fun.'' He finished and the werewolf rolled his eyes.

''Besides we needed to entertain ourselves with something until we can actually sneak out.'' James explained to him. ''Why did you get so pretty, Lupin? I though you were only meeting Lily.'' He asked, and his friend tensed. ''You're not trying to steal my girl from me, are you?''

''She'd have to actually acknowledge you existence to be your girl.'' Sirius said with a grin. ''And I don't think he'd be interested anyways.'' The green eyed boy walked towards his bed and sat on it, picking up a book he previously left on it and started reading.

''Hey Moony,'' James called him. ''When is Lily coming here? Maybe I can wait until she gets here and greet her at the door.''

''No!'' He exclaimed a little too harshly. ''I don't know when she'll be here, she's probably going to be late. You guys should go out and have fun.'' He said quickly, earning strange looks from his friends, but no one said anything about it. After an hour or so the three boys decided it was time to go. They asked Remus one last time if he wanted to go with them, and told him he could bring Lily too, but he declined politely. The boys grabbed the map, the bottle and their broomsticks -just in case they felt like flying-, and got under the invisibility cloak, they closed the door behind them when they left the room. Leaving Remus alone.

.

The boys where lying on the grass near the lake, the bottle was already half empty and the autumn night was colder than they imagined and they regretted not bringing any coat. Peter was leaning on a tree, humming happily to himself, Sirius was lying down on the grass exhaling smoke, relaxed, he held a cigarette with one hand and with his free hand he grasped little bits of grass and plucked them out, destroying them between his fingers. James was the only one who wasn't on the ground, he was floating on his broomstick, watching his friends.

''We should've brought the shot glasses.'' Peter commented.

''The moon.'' Sirius simply said, now concentrated in blowing circles of smoke.

''What about the moon?'' James asked him, acknowledging his friend couldn't be drunk enough to start babbling nonsense.

''It reminds me of Mooney.'' He said, stirring to grab the bottle and take another sip. ''I just wish he was here.'' Remus didn't drink too much, so he always took care of them, and usually stayed next to Sirius and played with his hair.

''We should do something.'' James suggested. ''We should check on him and Lily, maybe they're talking about her crush on me.'' The boy said and proceeded to hand his friends their broomsticks. The two boys approved, they had nothing better to do. Soon the three friends were flying on their broomsticks above the ground, they moved towards the castle and started to roam through the windows they assumed were near to their dormitory until James yelled.

''Found it!'' He just stared at the window, frowning. ''Lily's not in there, Moony got himself a boyfriend!'' He exclaimed. Sirius frowned too and quickly bumped James to see through the window himself. Indeed, Remus was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, and there was another boy on top of him, kissing his neck. The boy's bed was the one nearest to the window, so they could clearly see them. Remus soon opened his eyes and saw the silhouettes outside the window with horror, he quickly pushed his shirtless partner off the bed as he breathed heavily. James and Peter waited until they were out of sight to burst into laughter, Sirius was just frowning.

.

When the boys returned to their room after a few hours, the lights were off and Remus appeared to be sleeping, but he probably was still startled and didn't want to talk about it. They left the half full bottle inside a trunk and everyone went to sleep, they were tired after all. Except for Sirius, who waited until he heard Peter snoring and got up from his bed to sit on the bed next door beside Remus, he didn't care if James heard him.

''I know you're awake.'' The black haired boy whispered to his friend, making the other boy slowly open his green eyes. Sirius made himself comfortable and leaned on his side, resting his head on one hand as his long hair fell over his face. That's when the taller boy realized his friend was only wearing a pair of red boxers. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' Sirius asked, figuring out his friend wouldn't be the first to talk. 

''About what?'' The werewolf whispered. 

''About the bloke who was eagerly and successfully sucking your soul out through your mouth earlier.'' He said frowning, and he felt how his friend shivered a little when he started tracing patterns on his bare chest with his long fingers. 

''I don't see why I should have.'' The boy shrugged. 

''Maybe because be we tell each other everything?'' 

''You certainly don't tell me in detail about every girl you shag, and I'm kind of greateful for that. This wasn't any different.'' He simply explained, surprising his friend.

''I just didn't think you'd-'' He was cut off by Remus. 

''You really thought I was that much of a prude?'' He asked raising his eyebrows, leaving his friend speachless. 

''I just- You never told me anyhing!''' Sirius said exasperated. ''Have you-?'' He asked as he abruptly stopped caressing his friend's chest. 

''No, I was hoping this guy would want to, but he wasn't really eager to shag me after I pushed him off the bed.'' He explained. ''I've done stuff though.'' Remus blushed, and Sirius really wanted to ask him what 'stuff' meant even though he knew perfectly what he meant, but he decided he already embarrassed his friend enough for one night. ''Ugh, I'm tired of being a bloody virgin.'' He let out a sigh, and the other boy straightened up. 

''There's nothing wrong with being a bloody virgin.'' Sirius pointed out. ''Specially if you're Moony and you like all that romantic shit, like Shakespeare and stuff. You deserve that.'' He told his friend, he didn't want Moony throwing himself around. 

''I'm not sure I'll find any boy from this century who'll charm his way into my pants reciting Shakespeare, so I guess I'll just have to settle for somene who's actually willing to sleep with me.'' Remus told his friend, he already lost all his hope in having a romance like the ones in the novels, and maybe it was alright, maybe epic romances belonged just in the novels so people could read about them when they were feeling sad. 

''I have, you know.'' Sirius said out of the blue, and his friend frowned. 

''Had sex? Yeah, and the sky is blue, Padfoot.'' 

''No- I mean yes.'' He paused and repeated the sentence again in his head. ''I shagged boys, over the summer.'' He explained. 

''And?'' Remus asked expectant, raising his eyebrows.

''I can't say I'm disappointed. Dicks are pretty great.'' The black haired boy said nodding to himself and his friend sighed. 

''Welcome to my world. So are you-?'' 

''Let's say I just like hot people. I'm still very fond of boobs aside from my newfound love for the male anatomy.'' He said simply as he snuggled closer to his friend, placing his arm over his chest, he was happy to finally tell his best friend. ''Ugh, you smell like him.'' Sirius frowned and Remus chuckled. 

''He told me my cologne couldn't hide the smell of cigarettes and dog. I blame you.'' The boy said and hid his face in his friend's neck. 

''Missed you, Moony.'' He said holding the other boy. 

''Me too, Black.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed my math class and I'm really proud of myself  
> I hope y'all liked the chapter and if I don't post anything until after the holidays I hope everyone has a very happy christmas! mwah


	3. Chapter Three

Two week later Sirius burst into their room, threw himself on his bed and sighed. James, who was reading the newspaper, didn't even flinch, and neither did Peter, who was lying on the floor, making a quill levitate. So Sirius sighed louder.

"Okay, what?" It was James' turn to sigh as he shut close the newspaper and glared at his friend.

"Today we were by the lake," He didn't even need to say who he was talking about, they already fucking knew. "he was reading some Potions paper and I was getting sleepy so I snuggled closer to him and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep." He finished with another sigh. "That's cute, it has to mean something."

"It means poor Remus is too good and polite for his own good." Peter said, and the quill fell on his face after the distraction.

"So what, do you like him? You've been making a big deal out of those things for weeks now."

"No. I don't know. I mean the circle of people you get along with and the circle of people you find hot enough to shag should never get mixed up." He frowned.

"Well, in my experience, when you like hanging out with someone, but you also want to shag their brains out, it means you like them." James talked as if he was explaining the colors to a child.

"I need more time. Maybe I can ask him to help me with my homework or be my tutor." The grey eyed boy contemplates.

"I think I once saw a porn movie that started like that." Peter said, and Sirius nodded excitedly, looking at the third guy in the room.

"He's Moony, he does that every year for all of us, he's the reason we haven't flunked yet." James seemed annoyed. "Besides you two literally sleep in the same room, sometimes you even share a bed, you don't need an excuse to spend more time with him."

"I'm sorry, Prongs, for a moment I thought I was the one with a crush on Remus instead of you." Sirius snapped at his friend.

"I think I need to go to the common room for some... Things." Peter quickly got up and got out of the room, leaving them alone.

"You clearly have a problem with the idea of me liking Remus." Sirius went to the point. "I want you to be honest with me, mate, you know I won't judge."

"For Merlin's sake, I don't like Remus." James yelled. "It's just that the idea of two of my best mates fooling around doesn't make me particularly exited."

"Why's that?" He frowned and straightened on the bed.

"Don't get me wrong, Padfoot, you're great, it's just that-" He was interrupted.

"Am I not enough for Moony?" He asked with a hurt expression and talked again before the other boy could say anything. "Because I'm well aware of that, but you of all people should know that I would never hurt him, ever."

"You're not exactly a relationship kind of person," James started, carefully creating the phrase. "And I don't want to choose sides if something goes wrong. Which is pretty possible since I think one of the reasons we all love each other so much is that we fuck up a lot very often." He finished and they stayed silent for a while.

"Moony's been my best friend since like forever, I can't imagine my life without him, but it's different than you and Peter." He talked in a soft tone. "I don't know what's gotten into me this year, maybe it is because I realized I like cock too, but I just see it. All of these years we've already been acting like a couple, just without the shagging part, which will all my respect, I would very much would like to be experiencing with him."

"Okay." James nodded. "If you're honest about this, then I'll help you woo him." They smiled at each other.

"I feel like such an ass because it took me so long." The shorter boy said rubbing his neck. "Maybe we could ask Lily for advice, you know, she probably can help a lot."

"I like the way you think, mate." James smiled.

 

-

 

"Lily!" James shouted, running in the halls. "Evans stop right there!" He yelled and the redhead finally stopped walking and turned around with annoyance all over her face to see the boy panting beside her.

"This better be important, Potter." She said sharply.

"Oh, it is." He managed to say. "Just let m- let me catch my breath." The boy was surprised, being on the quidditch team you'd think he could manage to chase someone through the halls easily. "Okay, we need to talk about Remus."

"What about him?" She frowned. "Is he in trouble?"

"None of that." He shushed her. "You know that thing that's been going on for years with Sirius, they act like a married couple and no one says anything about it?" She nodded carefully. "Well our shorter fellow finally had the courage to man up and realize he likes him and we were wondering if-" He was interrupted.

"No." She cut him off.

"But I didn't finish-''

"Not gonna happen." She shook her head. "I'm not helping him getting into Remus' pants. You can't even begin to understand the effort it took me to make Remus move on and stop obsessing with the tiny possibility that Sirius might like him back one day."

"You think I don't know? I've been telling him to stop waiting for Sirius for years."

"Well you didn't make a good job." She snapped. "Thanks to me he started seeing other boys."

"Sorry, can I just say we sound like we're having a fight about our child? You're going to be a great mother, Lily." James said with a dreamy sigh.

"Goodbye, Potter." She started walking away but the boy was quicker and ran to stand in front of her, blocking the way.

"I was hesitant about it too, but think about it, who's the first person who would beat anyone up and fix things if something happened to Remus?" She didn't answer because she didn't wanted to admit he was right. "I know Sirius isn't anywhere near prince charming but he would punch himself in the face before hurting Remus."

"I guess those aren't bad arguments." She admitted.

"Besides nothing will change except maybe I'll open the door one day and they're going to be naked, and I'm going to me traumatized. But everyone wins except for Peter and me, so you should be happy with it."

''Pretty much.'' She nodded to herself. ''So what do I do? I don't understand how I fit into this, do we have a plan or something?'' 

''Not yet.'' James told her. ''I have no clue what to do. Maybe you could tell Remus good things about Sirius, that worked before in most cases.''

''It would be just weird, I'm supposed to despise you both.''

''You don't?'' The boy asked with a smug smile. 

''Don't push it.'' The redhead warned him. ''I think the first thing I have to do is have a little chat with Sirius. I'm still not one hundred percent convinced of all this.''

''You want to scare him?'' James asked.

''Just a little.'' She said as she started walking down the hall, at a pace that the boy could follow easily.

''Awesome.'' He smiled.

 

-

 

''Doesn't food taste bad after you smoke?'' Remus asked as looked at his friend devouring a chocolate bar. The few times he smoked, he had to brush his teeth at least four times to get rid of the weird cigarette taste. They were walking near the lake, it was a windy day.

''Nah, you get used to it.'' Sirius told him, licking his lips. ''I literally don't remember what actual food tastes like, but I like it, it's like chewing ash with your food.'' He explained to his grossed out friend. ''It's not as bad as it sounds.'' 

''Give me a bite.'' The taller boy leaned and opened his mouth, and Sirius couldn't stop staring at his lips, wanting to know what those would taste like. He wondered if Remus would mind the taste of cigarettes if they kissed. ''C'mon.'' The green eyed boy was looking at him, expectant. 

''What are the magic words?'' The shorter boy asked, holding the chocolate away from his friend. 

''Feed me, you wanker.'' Remus grabbed it forcefully from his hand and took a bite. Sirius laughed and let his friend finish the chocolate bar. They continued walking in silence as the taller boy ate, silence wasn't uncomfortable between them anymore. Sirius's hands were getting cold, and he was sure his friends's were too, so he started bumping his hands, until the taller boy grabbed it and intertwined his fingers. They were just doing it because it was cold, it was a silent mutual agreement, both of them were looking away, pretending it wasn't happening.   
''There you are!'' They heard a voice behind them and turned around, still holding hands, and saw James running to them. ''Mind if I borrow Sirius for a while, Moony?'' He asked and the taller boy let go of his friend's hand, nodding. 

''Go ahead.'' Remus pushed him when he saw Sirius wasn't moving.

''I'll see you later!'' The grey eyed boy shouted as he walked away. 

''Really? You were holding hands?'' James asked with his eyebrows raised once they were far enough. 

''Our hands were cold!'' Sirius explained. ''We were just warming them up.'' 

''Yeah, maybe you should've put your other hand down his pants to keep it warm too.'' The boy teased. 

''Wait, that's actually a good excuse.'' He said as they entered the halls.

''No, it's not.'' James rolled his eyes, eluding the other students that walked in every direction.

''Where are we going anyways?'' Sirius asked and his friend didn't answer, he just walked a few more meters until they were in front of a closet door. 

''Sorry, mate.'' James told him before opening the door and pushing him inside. 

''James, what the hell!'' The boy screamed, the small space smelled like dust.

''Lumos!'' A female voice behind him said, and when Sirius turned around he saw Lily smiling, leaning on wall. ''Hello there.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing this way too much, hope you like it!


	4. Chapter Four

''Well, isn't this ironic?'' Sirius said before sighing. He had already spent several minutes trying to open the door, but it was pointless.

''How?'' Lily asked, frowning.

''I'm literally trapped in a closet, after I came out of a symbolic one not too long ago.'' He laughed to himself and then crossed his arms, leaning on the wall. ''So what does James's future wife want?''

''What?''

''You know he makes us call you that when you're not around? Totally creepy, right?'' He continued. ''He already knows how he wants to name all of your future children.''

''What are you doing?'' The girl asked, desperately wanting for him to stop talking.

''Well, James obviously participated in whatever this is and judging by the mischievous look on your face earlier it's not gonna be good, I'm trying to make it backfire for him by telling you about his creepy crush on you.'' He explained with a smile and Lily rolled her eyes.

''You're here because we need to talk.'' She said. ''About Remus and your sudden interest in him.'' That made the boy frown.

''Do you have a problem with it too?'' He tried to be as polite as possible.

''Well, I barely know you! You can't blame me for acting protective.''

''I guess not.'' Sirius admitted. ''Do you have an interrogatory carefully planned?''

''I did, but I'm not gonna use it, I just want you to talk about Remus.''

''What?'' The boy frowned.

''Just do it so we can get our of here.''

''I don't know what to say, I'm not good with words.'' He started, rubbing his neck. ''Remus is the one who always knows what to say, he's so bloody smart, and he always knows the right words to calm me down or put me into place. I love the way he seems so shy and sweet but then you hear him talk and you realize he's the most sarcastic arsehole you'll ever meet. But most times he just snaps at people when they're messing with me, the look on their faces when they hear polite little Remus speaking up is always priceless.''

''He takes care of you.'' Lily smiled.

''Yeah, all the time. He helps me with my homework too but I always get sleepy and end up taking a nap using him as a human pillow, I love falling asleep on him, he always smells so good. I try to take care of him too, you know.'' He made a pause and smiled. ''I've hexed every student who's ever bothered him 'cause he said beating them up wasn't the kind of muggle behavior he wanted me to adopt. And I always try to uplift his self esteem by telling him how great he is.'' Sirius looked at the floor. ''But sometimes I feel like he doesn't need me, at least not in the way I need him.''

''He loves you, you're his best friend.'' Lily told him, making him look up.

''I know that.''

''Look, I don't know how I can help you, but I'll do my best.'' She told him. ''I can't make promises, you know how he started seeing people just now.'' The redhead wasn't going to reveal Remus was hopelessly in love with Sirius under any circumstance, that was a secret she kept for a long time, and she wasn't going to betray Remus's trust. Besides she still saw Sirius as the kind of person who could have anyone he wanted just by snapping his fingers, and even though having Remus would take him even less than that, Lily liked torturing him a little.

''Thanks.'' He smiled at her. ''Now can we get out of here before the moss starts growing all over us?'' The girl laughed and knocked on the door. Two times, a pause and then three times. They heard the unmistakable sound of a key going into a lock, and the door opened, James was smiling at them on the other side.

''You're both alive, wow.'' He said and laughed when Sirius walked out and purposely bumped him with his shoulder. The three Gryffindors found a bench and sat together, Sirius was in the middle, between James's pathetic attempts of flirting and Lily's constant rejections and sighs.

''Your hair is so smooth.'' The girl said to the grey eyed boy as she took a strand of his hair between her fingers and started petting his hair. The boy nearly started purring.

''Don't do that, he'll fall asleep on you and start drooling.'' James warned her, annoyed because somehow his best mate managed to get farther than he could in six years with Lily in a matter of seconds. ''And of course his hair is smooth, he's obsessed with it.''

''Come here.'' She told Sirius, ignoring the other boy, and made him turn around so she was facing his back. Lily started to skillfully braid the boy's hair into a french braid.

''There.'' She said when she was done, moving away a little so she could see her work better. Then she took a small mirror out of her pocket and handed it to him. ''You'll have everyone drooling.''

''I love it.'' He said, staring at his reflection. ''Thank you Lily Pad.'' The boy gave her a quick hug, making sure James was watching.

''Don't ever call me that again.'' The girl said sharply. ''I have to go now, I'll see you around.''

''Even when I'm openly chasing after my male best mate, I still get more girls than you.'' Sirius grinned

''Shut up.'' James said before walking away.

-

''I feel pretty.'' Sirius said smiling. His head was resting on Remus's belly, his body accommodated between the taller boy's legs. Remus was sitting against a tree, smiling to himself as he kept putting flowers between his friend's dark locks of hair, perfectly braided.

''You're the prettiest, Padfoot.'' The taller boy said, resting his head against the tree behind him and yawning. ''Lily should braid your hair everyday.'' He commented. ''Or, you know, you could learn to do it.''

''Yeah, I should.'' The shorter boy rested his chin on the other boy's stomach and smiled. For a whole week he had chased Lily down the halls, screaming 'Lily Pad, you have to do my hair!', every time he knew he would be alone with Remus. The girl just sighed and braided his hair without saying a word, since Sirius had convinced her that while they had no plan yet, she could help by making his hair look nice for Remus. ''Next week's the Halloween feast.''

''So?'' Remus asked, every year, all they did on Halloween was jinx some poor first year students and then blame Peeves, the ghost. Of course during the whole process Remus just stood rolling his eyes, but sometimes he couldn't help but laugh a little.

''There's the party the Prewett brothers always throw in their room after dinner.''

''Yeah, the one we don't ever get invited to.''

''Oh, but this year we are invited.'' Sirius raised his eyebrows, and before Remus could accuse him of something he spoke again. ''We didn't even have to blackmail them! The reason they wouldn't invite us was because James always hexed them on the first month of school, but he forgot to do it this year so we're going.'' He explained.

''We are?'' Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yep, specially you, even if I have to drag you.''

''Okay.'' The taller boy said shrugging and then yawned again.

''Sleepy?'' The grey eyed boy asked, and the other boy nodded. Sirius began to sit up -a few flowers fell from his head, but he didn't care, he had enough- and moved until his back was pressed against the tree, then motioned Remus to rest his head on his lap. The taller boy just stared at him. ''You're always such a good human pillow for me, now it's my turn.'' He explained, and Remus finally let himself rest his head on his friend's lap, Sirius started playing with the boy's hair. As Remus's breathing began to slow down, Sirius moved his hand to his friend's face, caressing the boy's cheek and then gently touched Remus's lips with his long fingers.

Sirius only had one thought on his mind. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like the chapter! hope everyone's have an awesome day


	5. Chapter Five

''I'm glad you could make it.'' Fabian Prewett told the group of boys standing in the doorway, letting them in with a smile.

''Yeah, thanks for having us.'' Peter said politely, the rest just stayed quiet. The bedroom was full of Gryffindor students drinking or chatting between them quietly, since they couldn't make too much noise at those hours of the night. Fabian returned to join the others and left them standing there.

''I can't find Lily.'' James said standing on his tiptoes looking for her with his eyes across the room.

''I don't really know any of these people.'' Sirius commented looking across the room too. ''And I know quite a lot of people, I'm sure if I don't know them it's because I avoided them for years for some reason.''

''I do know him.'' Remus whispered pointing a blond student a few meters away from them with a nervous look on his face. ''I want to go.''

''Who is he?'' James asked frowning.

''He's the bloke I used to hang out with before, you know, you caught us and I pushed him off the bed.'' The green eyed boy explained. ''I haven't talked to him ever since that, and I don't want to.''

''Then just avoid him.'' Sirius told him with a straight face, and James looked amused.

''No, he's very... insistent. I want to go.''

''Maybe Sirius could pretend to be your boyfriend, it works for girls.'' Peter suggested.

''W-why him?'' Remus asked, trying to sound casual before the possibility that Peter figured out his crush on his friend.

''Uhm, because James and I are straight and everyone would know we're faking it.'' The shorter boy shrugged.

''I think it's a good idea.'' James added, pushing his friend towards Sirius before he could say anything.

''I'm in, let's go be boyfriends.'' Sirius took Remus's arm and put it around his own waist before walking further into the room together. Trying to distract himself and not to think how the word sounded so good he didn't want it to be a lie.

''It's not like they already act like a married couple.'' Peter rolled his eyes and James chuckled.

.

''You won't regret coming, I promise.'' Sirius whispered into his best friend's ear as they were sitting against a wall, most of the students formed a circle in the middle of the bedroom and talked between them so nobody would be left out, it was way too civilized for any of the marauder's liking, but they didn't say anything, they didn't want to be complete buzz killers like the students that had already fallen asleep on the beds or the floor.

''What if I'm already regretting it?'' Remus asked him, he was curled up beside him with his head against his chest, so he felt Sirius's chest go up and down when he laughed.

''C'mon, you like parties.'' The dark haired boy told him as he grabbed the glass of firewhiskey some bloke beside him handed him and silently thanked him with a nod and a smile.

''Yeah, when it's just us and a few more students.'' Remus said before snatching the glass off of his friend's hand, almost spilling the beverage over them, and took a sip, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat for a few seconds before sipping again. The taller boy let his head fall on his friend's shoulder, pressing his forehead and nose against his neck, getting lost in the smell of cologne and cigarettes, he couldn't help but smile when the shorter boy shivered a little.

.

''So then when Lily arrives you jump and scare her, so she'll fall into my arms as I comfort her!'' James told Peter, they were standing near the door as the taller boy insisted to stay there until Lily arrived so they could be the firsts to greet her.

''I was about to ask if you had anything to drink but then I realized I've been standing next to you since we arrived and so it's not possible.'' The shorter boy sighed. ''Besides why would she be scared of this handsome face?'' Peter pointed at his own face and James smacked his shoulder''Acept it, Evan's not coming. Now can we please join the others?''

''Okay, but only because I'm getting thirsty.'' James said while throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

.

''I love the way your hair looks like that.'' A skinny, blond student told Sirius as he got closer to him. Remus squinted his eyes, his head was now in his friend's lap and hugging his leg. Sirius smiled and tucked a strand of hair that managed to escape his messy french braid behind his ear, he just loved compliments about his hair.

''Thanks, I finally learned to do it myself.'' His smile got wider, he was so proud of himself.

''I do miss seeing your curls though.'' The blond told him. Remus frowned. Didn't the blond see Sirius literally had someone literally cuddling his legs? How could someone be so rude?

Remus could've let it slide but that was not fun at all. The green eyed boy sat up and Sirius immediately looked at him with as if he was expecting him to do something. And he did. Remus quickly got closer to his friend and attached his mouth to the boy's neck, pressing light kisses to the pale extension of exposed skin, only stopping to smile when he felt Sirius shiver.

''M-Moony.'' He was about to ask but then he mentally slapped himself and shut himself up because why would he question when good things happened? And it was  _so good_. Not only because the soft lips started alternating kisses ans licks up and down his neck. But because they were  _Moony 's_ lips. Moony was the only one that could make him grin like this. Sirius whined when after a scrape of teeth above his ear, the lips disappeared, and when he opened his eyes, Remus was looking at him with his eyebrows raised. ''What was that?''

''I couldn't let everyone think I'm such a lousy boyfriend that you have to flirt with other people, could I?'' Remus smiled and place one last kiss on his friend's neck before resting his head on his shoulder. Sirius had trouble remembering the blond's face, he felt dizzy.

.

''I'm bored.'' A tall student said followed by a sigh. Everyone in the room was either sleeping or looked like they were just a few seconds away from it.

''Muggle Halloween parties are definetly better.'' A girl said, rolling her eyes.

''What do muggles do on Halloween?'' Fabian asked, in a bad mood because his party didn't turn out like he had expected.

''They tell ghost stories.'' The girl answered.

''We  _live_  among ghosts and they're not scary. Annoying yes, but not scary.'' James said, he was lying on his stomach on the floor next to a snoring Peter.

''They make me nervous, but they definitely don't scare me.'' Another boy said from the back of the room. ''What does scare me are fires, they can get so big! Can you imagine how it would feel like to  _die burning_?''

''I'm scared of spiders.'' A blonde girl added.

''Muggle serial killers man, they don't even need a wand!''

''Why's no one talking about spiders?''

''Centaurs are pretty terrifying.''

''Werewolves.'' A brunette said, and Remus immediately tensed so Sirius held him closer to his chest, before anyone could talk she continued. ''That's my biggest fear. They're monsters, they can't think when they're turned, so they could murder anyone in their way. I hope I never come across one.'' She finished with disgust all over her face.

''Dragons are way more scary.'' Someone said, but all of the marauders stopped listening. Remus was just staring into space, trying to hard to hide how anguished he was. James was looking from afar at his friends, cursing internally because he couldn't stand up and hex that girl in his way to comfort his friend. Sirius didn't know what to do, so he just hugged his best friend as hard as he could, so hard that they felt like they could melt into one at any minute, he kissed his friend's forehead before standing up.

''C'mon Moony.'' Sirius told Remus as he offered a hand to him, the boy took it and stood up, he didn't even ask why. Partly because he didin't care as long as he could distract himself, and partly because he would follow Sirius to the end of the world without any hesitation. ''We're going to be that antisocial couple that makes out in the corner.'' He dragged him to the nearest corner and they sat again, staring into each other's equally distressed eyes, Remus was ready to lean in for the kiss, but Sirius talked again. ''We don't actually have to make out, j-just-'' Remus gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek before taking his arms and wrapping them around himself. ''I love you.'' Sirius whispered and gave him a squeeze, watching how he closed his eyes. They would definitely share his bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, I never can remember how to write 'definitely' so I write it differently each time and then correct it later, I'd like to say I get it right some of the times I write it but I'd be lying  
> anyways, I hope everyone had a wonderful day!


End file.
